


07734

by Nad98



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Manipulation, Other, POV First Person, Swearing, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98
Summary: We used to be six.We did not know who came first really.We know that Fear, Curiosity and Imagination were here before us.We knew that Kindness, Mischief and me, Understanding, came later.We didn’t care all that much.I, at least, did not.***The story of how the 7thside, Consus, made himself known and how he planned to try to take over the Mindscape.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Orange Side & Everyone, Orange Side/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

We used to be six.

We did not know who came first really.

We know that Fear, Curiosity and Imagination were here before us.

We knew that Kindness, Mischief and me, Understanding, came later.

We didn’t care all that much.

I, at least, did not.

I was happy as long as they got along. As long as at the end of the days we could sit together and eat in peace. I did not mind breaking off fights or settling conflicts between them. Listening to Curiosity and Imagination was fun, their ideas interesting and colourful. Calming down Kindness or letting him hug me was fun. Watching Mischief observe other people to learn how they work and listening to his findings was nice.

Holding Fear when he was afraid, telling him that he was safe, was good with me.

But things changed.

We changed.

Imagination changed first.

He became two. They both were Creativity. They insisted they were not the same. That they needed different names because it would be confusing to call them both Creativity. Curiosity thought it was illogical to call them not by their functions. I told him to be understanding and accept that, while we did not see yet how they were different, we should trust them and believe they were different.

One decided to be Roman and the other one decided to be Remus. Remus only told Mischief, Fear and me. He only told us because he wanted to mess with Kindness and Curiosity.

And things went on. Curiosity changed next. He became Logic and soon after Kindness became Empathy. Roman helped them figure out their names: Logan and Patton.

They started influencing Thomas more and I laid back. Less for me to do was fine with me. Fear and Mischief did not like it. They were very certain that the others were making the wrong choices and influenced Thomas in the wrong ways. So, Mischief found a way to work from the shadows, gave himself and Fear the possibility to subconsciously influence Thomas’s mind. I encouraged their approach. It meant that there would not be a conflict between them and Roman, Logan and Patton, and they still felt like they were in control. A perfect solution.

We got older.

Fear took the name Virgil.

Thomas became a teenager. Virgil’s Fear became Anxiety and Mischief became Deceit. And the others found out. They found out what they did and became angry.

Remus defended them and I tried to settle for a compromise. But I had missed how Empathy had turned to Morality, how Patton had gotten more and more power and now simply overruled us.

He and Deceit fought and they decided to leave it like this. To let us influence Thomas from the shadows and stay hidden from him, since that was what we wanted so badly. And the others would remain in the lights and help Thomas their way.

I did not mind this solution.

What bothered me was the fact that I had missed how we turned to “us” and “them”. How had I missed the split? How had I not seen us growing apart?

I did not know.

Deceit took the name Janus.

We grew more. I sat with Virgil in his room to listen to his music. I walked with Remus through his adventures and the disturbing description of monsters he had created in his head. I drank tea at 3 am with Janus telling me about all the things he could make Thomas do if he just got it right.

But Janus never was the perfect planner. His ideas weren't bad per se, he just didn't think things entirely through. Didn't account for people being kind or acting generous. And as good as he was at improvising, he tended to sabotage himself the second he went by the seat of his pants.

Quite honestly, I was fine with that. Him not getting what he wanted didn't seem too bad for me, as long as Roman had a say in the conversation. He tended to go for the more selfish solutions and that often was just what Janus wanted. So, everything was fine.

I kept watching the others and my own closely. I couldn't miss another change like I did before. I would have to interfere this time and was set on doing so.

And then Virgil began to influence Thomas from the outside. It was not drastic at first. Virgil just went out of the mindscape, talked to him without Thomas ever hearing him but sensing the influences of his work. I was worried and Virgil was more defensive towards Janus and Remus. I kept an eye on him and then one day it happened:

“Who are you?”

I called Janus and Remus in panic. They had heard. We watched as Virgil's door shifted and knew that he would not come back to us.

Virgil did not come back. He let me inside in the period between him being accepted and no longer being one of us. He let me sit with him, calm him down after fights with the others and thanked me for my time.

And then he got accepted. And he would no longer let me in. He was one of them now, he told me, and he did not need me any longer.

I accepted that. I let him go. And I decided that I would make him realize that this is not what he wanted.

I began to plan. Then besides Janus and Logan, I had plans as well. And unlike Janus, I had watched the others closer and more precisely and saw how they changed and tried to accommodate each other. Unlike Logan I did not blind myself by denying my emotions.

Everyone has goals and dreams. Everyone has desires. They are not always selfish but they do exist. And they need to be considered in order for me to succeed.

I helped Janus before he first appeared and through it made it possible for the rest of us to appear as well. I did think that Roman would feel bad about the lying eventually and was not too surprised by the outcome. Patton's leniency with Janus taking his place was more surprising to me but even that could be explained with Morality's fondness of dearest Deceit.

From then on, I let Janus act on his own. I was not happy with the way he treated Roman and Logan, their growth was so vital in taking pressure off of Patton but I would make do with it.

Remus's appearance was a lot less planned than Janus would like to admit. Thomas was stressing over everything and I felt heavy and cloudy. Remus of course did react, if he wanted to or not, and our intrusive thoughts got revealed. For the first time Logan tried to nudge us towards a therapist.

And then there was the wedding.

Well, it was time for me to enter the ring. They did not look at me or expect me. I am and always was an observer and took on the title of Tactfulness. The right moment to say thank you, to apologize, to retreat or to move forward. I was the middle ground of Patton's act for all the others and Janus's act only for yourself.

I was a diplomat. I was not someone you saw coming. I was quiet and polite. I was tolerated by all sides.

I used to keep them together. I used to smooth the tides.

But compromises have been overlooked and denied. Logic and passion were hurt and cast aside. Anxiety was heightening and intrusive thoughts got more and more violent. We had to act.

I was tired. I was hollow. I was ready.

I would get my way. I would make them see and listen. And I would start by taking their hope and keep it close to my chest. Keep him safe and sound.

And then I would let Thomas hear my name.


	2. “Consus. I am your Tactfulness."

It had been a few weeks. Roman had retreated more and more and Janus started to very slowly regain trust in Patton. Logan kept his distance and was noticeably quieter than usually. Remus was wrecking his room and Virgil was shut in his own.

The stage was set.

I had gone downstairs around 3 am every night for the last few days. Today I was finally lucky: Roman was pacing around, hands rustling through his hair and pyjamas dishevelled. I made sure he could hear my steps and watched him turn towards me with a pained expression.

I walked towards him with the softest look and observed how he stilled immediately.

“Goodnight Roman,” I said and saw him immediately stifle his words. “You can talk with me. Dark and light is subjective anyway, my dear.”

He hesitated. But he crumbled so quickly. At once he said everything. Said how uncertain he felt, how abandoned and useless. He paced around and I sat down. He joined me and told how much he was hurting. I took his hand and caressed it as he spoke and eventually cried.

I held him and was alright. It was time for me to ask: “You sound like you would need a break, dear prince.”

He nodded against my shoulder and I guided him to sit back up. I met his look and touched his cheek. How easily he gave into the sensation.

“I can get you some rest, my dearest,” I said.

He nodded so eagerly before I even finished. I stood up and led him upstairs to my room. Led him into the bedchamber I had created for him. I told him to sit down anD he did. I petted him hair and kissed his forehead before I told him to lie down.

My hand rested on Roman's cheek when I told him to go to sleep.

“Thank you, Tactfulness,” he said already drifting off.

And I responded just before he had slipped away: “It is Consus and it is my pleasure to assist you.”

I tucked him in and made sure he was perfectly comfortable before I left the room and sat down at my desk to look through a few videos. Fifteen minutes later Remus stormed inside and put up quite the fight when I forced him to go to sleep. He had not expected me to be stronger than him. He had not noticed how much strength I had gained after all this time.

This was working out far more seamlessly than I could ever have wished for.

I brought Remus to the room I had prepared for him. Waterbed, creepy background noises and the ground filled with forest earth and decaying leaves, just how he loved it. He was heavy and it took me a while to get him arranged and changed into more comfortable clothes but eventually I made it.

It left me with some more time until Thomas would wake up. I situated myself in my own room, sat on my bed, watched the screen of my phone or the laptop for a moment. Time did not go by at all but raced at the same time. Just like it had been for the last few months.

Then the alarm went off. Thomas got up and went down to the kitchen. I raised up and followed silently. He made himself some coffee. Movements were sluggish and he didn't really register anything quite yet.

He got to the fridge to take out a yogurt. He halted. He really was not hungry and eating sounded like such a chore.

“Skipping it once is fine Thomas. Do not force yourself,” I whispered and saw his hand drop from the fridge.

Thomas let out a little relieved sigh and then took his coffee mug and walked toward the table. He crossed me on his way and mumbled: “Thank you...”

I watched him sit down and read something on his phone before he looked up again and frowned int my direction.

“Consus. I am your Tactfulness. Have a nice morning, Thomas,” I answered the unasked question and sunk out.

And that was it. No grand reveal, no big song. I did not need that to get my say in Thomas's life. I did not want to have an introduction like Janus and Remus had. It would make too much fuss and too many questions would be asked.

I needed this to work. I needed Roman to be healthy. I needed Remus to be quiet. Just for a bit. I needed to hold on and take the seat that had been empty for too long. I needed to do my job.

When I went back to my room I sat next to Roman’s bed for a while. I watched him and did not think about anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! New little project here, if you wanna know more you can come up and hit me up on my [tumblr](https://mimssides.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Anyway, I'd appreaciate kudos, bookmarks and especially comments!
> 
> Love y'all, please take care and have a wonderful day!


	3. Bruised ego

It took the others a few days to notice that I had started to interact with Thomas. Virgil was the first to do so and of course he was sceptical. But he was not vicious or mean, his anger still directed towards Janus and I could dodge most of his vice.

Janus of course, noticed soon after as well. He did not mention it but I felt his eyes on me whenever we sat together in the evening.

Patton and Logan noticed around the same time. I assumed they talked about it in private before they approached me one late afternoon when I came out of the kitchen.

Patton waved and I stopped in my tracks with a lazy smile. I observed his jitteriness and made eye contact as he cleared his throat with a forced grin.

“Hi, uhm, Consus?” Patton said so very awkwardly that I could not hold back but chuckled a little.

I then shrugged and told him: “Very well done, Pat. You pronounced my name right. What can I do for you?”

He gulped and looked back over his shoulder to Logan. His expression was unreadable and his gaze stony. He had really bad experiences with other "dark" sides coming after him. So, I had to be careful to not mess this up.

“You chose to reveal yourself to Thomas?” Logan asked coldly and I saw Virgil looking towards us out of the living room.

I kept smiling and tilted my head to the side and told the teacher: “I did, yes. After all, I am the last one who hadn't done so before. So, since we're more open about it, I thought I'd check in with Thomas. Would you have preferred it that I had involved all of you in the reveal?”

“Informing us in beforehand would have been helpful for all of us. The situation is tense and we should not test our luck, so to speak,” Logan replied.

Patton looked like he wanted to say something but cut himself off. Virgil stood up and I kept smiling.

“Of course. I apologise for the faux pas. I did not think my reveal needed that much attention and I wanted to keep it as low stress as I could, but I should have talked it over with you all in advance. I will refrain from talking to Thomas on my own, if that could lessen your worries,” I offered and watched Logan's hard mask slip with every word.

I was sincere and straightforward with him and it had exactly the comforting effect on Logan as I had anticipated. I let him know that I listened to him, repeated his worries to him and gave an apology and possible solution to fix my own mistakes. After so many times of Logan going unheard, I performed quite flawlessly.

“That would be acceptable,” Logan said and looked to Patton who was biting his lips with a smile.

He was definitely happier to not get into another fight and I understood perfectly why. Fighting was exhausting.

“Great! Then you would join us for dinner? Oh, and maybe you'd know where Remus or Roman are? I mean, neither of them is always here for dinner but I haven't seen them in a while and uhm...” Patton asked slowly deflating.

“You are worried, of course,” I said for him and scratched my chin. “I saw Roman the other night and he wanted to rest a bit, so he is probably off in a dream to gather himself, I'd assume. Remus might be doing the same. Wrecking some things, nothing serious.”

It did not take much to convince Patton. The pain was still fresh in him and he blamed himself for the things that they went through. To some extent rightfully so. But it was not all on him, of course.

“Fancy seeing you here, Consus.”

Janus was walking down the stairs and I had to force myself to not tense up at his sight. He also was not responsible for all the things that happened, but I truly was not to psyched about seeing him right now.

“Fancy seeing you too, Janny,” I responded still smiling and pointed towards Logan with my chin. "Just had a little talk with our teacher and apologized for showing up unannounced. I really should have been more careful. I hope you don't mind me taking a seat at the table as well? I wouldn't want to fight with you."

“No, you wouldn't,” Janus said and eyed me for a while longer.

I did not want to address him any longer and looked back to Patton. Politely I asked him if he needed my help for dinner, which he denied, he had Logan who would help him today, and I excused myself for the moment in favour to retreat into my room until dinner would be ready.

On my way up Janus ever so slightly bumped into my arm and we exchanged a look. He was so worried about the wrong things. Would it not be so serious it were very funny.

The first thing I had to do was getting Remus back to bed. He had gotten out of bed, barely, but he did. Had also trashed a lamp next to his bed while he was at it and I needed to pick up the pieces. I kissed him goodnight and went to my bathroom.

Bruised ego.

I needed both of them to still have their effects on Thomas. But I still wanted them to rest. And so, I took the unpleasant effects their roles brought along on myself. I had a bruise on my tummy, after Thomas had looked at himself in the mirror and was now convinced that he had gained weight. As if it mattered.

There were scratches on the deep eye bags under my eyes when I took off the concealer to calm them down my infected skin.

The thought of ramming a knife through my eye socket startled me and I gripping the edge of the sink before I continued to put some ointment on the sore spots. I let it sit there for a moment and went to Roman's chamber. Sat down on the stool next to his bed and caressed his hair and just let myself be pulled into the warmth and security his mere presence provided.

An hour passed without me noticing and I needed to hurry to put on my concealer before I could join the others for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have another chapter!
> 
> Love y'all, take care and have a wonderful day!


	4. "I am here to help you cooking."

I kept my word and only appeared to Thomas when one of the others were there as well. I did not need to see Thomas directly, anyway. Whispering into the shadows was less taxing and just as effective. Just leave the laundry sit there. It's not going to do any harm. Sleep in five minutes. Skip the meal you do not want to prepare.

Sometimes Logan or Virgil would make him do these things still. It was fine of course. I did not need complete control. I was building steadily and slowly and one time him doing things did not mean I would succeed doing them the next time.

The bruising lessened a little. Thomas cared less after all and that had some welcoming effects on my ribs and eye bags.

The intrusive thoughts got worse. A lot worse. Every conversation I entered with the others was a minefield. Any word could trigger a thought, a chain of pain and misery. Bloody, absurd and painful. Not really my field of expertise but Remus had dealt with it for years, so I should be able to keep my cool for a few weeks.

It was fine. Just and fair exchange for Remus not interfering and hopefully resting for a bit. I could deal with the pain.

I had to deal with it.

Virgil tolerated me. It was unexpected, for sure, but he was the easiest to be around. He let me sit with him and a few days ago offered to listen some music with him. And for an hour, things were calm and nice. Then I felt Remus breaking free once more and excused myself to deal with him.

Remus broke free more and more. I could keep him weak and slow, Thomas's growing lethargy making me stronger and stronger, but I struggled more and more to keep him calm. He was made to fight, to scream and rebel. He was our alarm horn and I knew that he only was doing his job. There was no resentment in me.

Judging from his hateful looks, there was resentment in him though. He probably did not understand what I was doing. He probably thought that I was like Janus, trying to forge a place for myself no matter what. Being ruthless and willing to sacrifice others on my way.

I did not want a place. I had one. We all did. Fighting about the consciousness was pointless. We all influenced Thomas, we are all equal and important. We could never make his life better if only one of us guided him into the "right" direction. We already saw that.

And Janus technically knew that. He technically was aware that this rift between us was fictional. He knew that he could talk with the rest without any problems. That he was important and had influenced Thomas for a long time. But he had been angry and not listened too and saw what Patton was doing and Logan, Roman and Virgil could not stop.

So, he acted out of desperation and was far more ruthless than he had to be. I had no intention to do the same. I did not want a confrontation; I would get them to panic and realize. 

I spent a lot of time sitting on the chair in Roman's chamber. His face looked so peaceful and his presence softened the intensity of the bruises and intrusive thoughts. I was doing it for him as well. He had been far too eager to accept my proposal. He was so starved for validation and affection that only the thought about it wore me out. I did not know how Roman could smile through all of this.

I was tired. I was exhausted when I had to help Patton with preparing dinner, but at least I got to see him less smiley but calmer and more nostalgic. He began reminiscing about past times, happy things first, neutral things next and sad things now. Losses we suffered through. Tears shed about situations we had no control over.

It made me slower without me realizing it. It made me even more tired and I only noticed when Patton's hand laid on my shoulder and he asked me: "Hey there, champ? You still with me?"

I did not react. I still was too slow. I could not react when he reached for my cheek and cupped it tenderly.

“You look like, you would need a break, hun. Let's get you a seat here, huh?” Patton said and led me to the small table in the kitchen.

He motioned for me to sit down but I kept standing. I looked to the messy counter of the kitchen and back to Patton.

“I cannot take a break. I am here to help you cooking.”

Patton's soft look turned into a frown. And then he snapped his fingers and a second chair appeared. He sat down on it and motioned again for me to sit down as well.

“Come on Consus! Let's take a break together. There's nothing on the stove and it's okay if dinner starts a few minutes later. It will be fine.”

So, I sat down. Patton continued talking about the topic from before and after five minutes he got up and gave me the potatoes to peel while he busied himself at the counter.

It was nice. Dinner was blurry that night. Patton's eyes on my far more frequently on me than Janus's or Virgil's. I went back to my room. Before doing anything, I pumped a bit more of my power into Remus so I would not have to deal with him this night.

Then I went to Roman's chamber. I did not sit on the chair. I laid down on the floor next to him. Stared at the ceiling and let time pass until the first alarm stroke in the morning.

“You want to stay in bed,” I whispered into the shadows.

Thomas turned around and stayed in bed.

The next alarm came.

“It is no use to stand up now.”

Thomas listened and stayed.

And he kept listening when the next and next alarm came.

Around fifteen minutes after the last alarm Logan came to him and told him to stand up. Thomas refused.

Five minutes of Logan lecturing him Virgil joined and tried to scare him out of bed.

“It doesn't matter if I get up or not. Leave me.”

It was then when they realised that they maybe had overlooked a few glaring warning signs.

“Fuck,” I heard Virgil say and got up from the floor, ready to be summoned and have the fight of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's getting saucy!
> 
> Love y'all, please take care and have a wonderful day!


	5. "Are you scared?"

POV Virgil

Thomas didn't get out of bed. We couldn't motivate him to stand up and Roman was nowhere to be found when we tried to call him. He hadn't shown up in weeks I realised mortified and gaped at my own carelessness.

How could we have overlooked all of this? How had we been convinced that Roman and Remus were fine even though none of us saw them?

Then it hit me.

“Consus.”

I looked at Logan and said before he could ask: “He's responsible for this! He told us the twins were fine over and over again! He influenced Thomas from the shadows without us knowing!”

The realization dawned on Logan's face and we sunk down into the commons. Patton already awaited us and Janus came running to us down the stairs.

“How could he have planned this! Why would he do that!” I complained pacing around and looking to Janus.

The snake shook his head and fiddled with his layers of clothing. His left hand trembled and he was lightly shaking his head when he looked to me to give me an answer.

“I have no idea! This _isn't_ so unlike him! He hates fighting and any sort of conflict makes him uncomfortable. I-”

Just like that Janus stopped as Consus rose up looking at us with a lazy smile and a tilted head. We stared at him wordlessly until he chuckled and looked to the side.

“I do appreciate peace and quiet, Janus, I really do,” he said so smoothly and stepped towards Janus with light steps. “And now we have silence, Janus. Silence because Creativity is shut up and passion has died down. And I would like to say it is just like I wanted it but honestly, it is not what I had imagined.”

Janus frowned and I found fear in his eyes. He wanted to speak up but Consus cut him off.

“I had imagined you would be ecstatic, seeing that Thomas couldn't move and get hurt in any possible way anymore. But you seem frightened? How does that add up? Do you feel responsible for the pain you inflicted on Creativity and Logic? Remorse for the fight you had with Anxiety over him wanting to leave? Are you afraid to lose a position you could only obtain through so much manipulation and one sincere discussion? What do you say, hm?”

Janus faltered. I had never seen him falter like that. He pulled his hands close to his chest and lowered his chin as if it could protect him from Consus’s look.

I snapped air and stepped towards him. He turned and looked, still smiling, still unwavering.

“What the fuck, Con? What the fuck?” I half yelled.

His eyes glinted in orange and I continued: "Where is Roman? What did you do to him? How, how did you do this to Thomas? And why? You- you aren't like that! You never were!"

“I am not like what? Like Janus? Trying to force my ways on Thomas? To control his life because of some misguided idea? But wait.”

He stopped, looked over to Janus and then to me and I felt the hairs on my neck stand up.

“Janus never tried to force Thomas to do everything _he_ deemed right. He was simply scared to be overhead entirely. Which is valid considering how much shit you all gave him for a simple white lie, is it not? _You_ on the other hand _have_ influenced him to the point where he was only following _your_ advice. While you have stopped doing that to this extent, you never fully apologized for your reign of fear. You never understood what you did to the others with your actions. But now you might, do you not? What is it like to be powerless and disregarded? Does it hurt you? Are you scared?”

Frankly, I was terrified. Terrified of the voice coming out of Consus and how it directly went into my chest. How it enraptured me and made me believe what he said so easily. I tried to talk back. Tried to revolt and tell him, I had apologized.

But it wasn’t worth it. No apology ever could undo what I did. I would never be innocent again and all I would do was pointless anyway.

* * *

POV Consus

Virgil was such an easy target. I never had been worried about getting him and Janus. I have spent too much time with them to not know how I had to manipulate them just enough so they would not notice me influencing them with my powers.

Logan would be a little harder and I made sure to not lose my smile as I turned towards him. He looked at me with so little emotion visible in his expression. It was hilarious how he believed that a blank face could save him from the effects of his own feelings.

“Consus, please, refrain from manipulating your fellow sides. Thomas’s motivation and drive are at an absolute low and we have to concentrate on that first,” he said to me and stood in front of Patton.

I looked from one to the other. Logan had learned a lot from dealing with us. He knew that Patton tended to be easily affected by our powers and thus often was a weak chain link when it came to a confrontation. But it also showed that he cared too about the dearest dad and I loved seeing Logan caring so much about us.

“We should concentrate on Thomas? But we are the embodiments of Thomas’s personality. Should we not also figure out what is wrong with us? Where our drive is? Where your drive is, Logan?” I started and walked a little closer, watching closely how Logan puffed out his chest attempting to seem more intimidating.

“My drive lies in the pursuit of knowledge, as everyone knows. And I do not see how that would be important at the situation at hand.”

“You do not? But Logan it is so very vital, since it is a lie, which you told me just now. At least if you do not care to list all the other reasons, which lead you to stand up every day. Because knowledge is not all you are after, Logan.”

Logan shook his head and I lifted my fingers in a warning manner.

“Ts, ts, ts! Stubborn, stubborn, my old friend. We called you Curiosity and you were the one to wonder about the world, about everything and anything. And you care about us and about Thomas, which is why you are standing quite protectively in front of dear Morality.”

He stiffened. I smiled wider.

“You care and that is what makes your reasoning faulty. You plead and say it would matter if Thomas would never get up again. But it would not. In the great perspective of everything, one human more or less, no matter which position in society they would withhold would not change anything. Certainly, his family, friends and likely fans too would grieve and be sad for some time but eventually they would move on. What we do is not essential and while it entertains our watchers, they will find other places to look for entertainment. And we both know that if we were working in a different field there would simply come someone else to take Thomas’s place. It makes no difference, Logan. We can do whatever and it won’t make a difference.”

I walked close up and put my hand under Logan’s chin. He shivered so wonderfully under my words and panic slowly slipped into his eyes. I made sure that my hand was warm before I touched his skin and gently let my powers fully seep into him. I made the frustration in him grow and grow, so it became heavier than anger and settled in simple but oh so effective apathy.

It was terrible to see his eyes glaze over and the ever so straight posture to drop. He was just as much of a drive as Roman and Remus were and with him in my hands, there was no hope left for Thomas to get up again.

Perfect.

“I know what you are doing. You’re hurting, Consus. But this is not going to help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are with another one!
> 
> I'd appreciate kudos, bookmarks and especially comments if you liked it!
> 
> Love y'all, please take care and have a wonderful day<3


	6. "Oh hun... What’s your function?"

POV Patton

I had caught him off-guard. With my steady tone, my unwavering look and the certainty in my steps towards him.

Consus was smiling at me and let his hand drop from beyond Logan’s chin. I was not certain if I could get Logan out of Consus’s influence or Janus or Virgil for that matter, as it was now. I didn’t even see his powers in this very moment, which was concerning enough and probably the reason why we all had missed him growing “stronger” as he put it.

Softly I stopped in front of him, making sure to have all of the others in my field of vision as well but concentrated on the so mockingly aloof looking side in front of me. But my words had poked a tiny whole in his defence. His smile didn’t reach up as high as it had before, there was something like void glimmering in his eyes and I remembered all the times he stood with me in the kitchen and listen to me talk about anything and everything.

He had always loved to listen. Loved to just be there with us and exist. Due to his silence, it had been so easy to forget him. To overlook the fact that he was the one responsible for our bond to be as strong as it was. As it used to be, if I was honest and I really tried to be honest.

“What do you mean, dearest Patton? What am I doing?” Consus said and I smiled sadly.

He had listened to me and said he was happy to so but I watched his hands tremble to hold a knife as if it was too heavy and drop a potato more than once just because he lacked the focus to keep holding it any longer. And yesterday night it had been too much. He had not even been able to feint any energy anymore. He wanted to be taken care of but refused to let it happen.

I thought about putting my hands on his shoulders but dropped the idea in favour of a soft look and said to him: “You are influencing them, Consus. I don’t see your colour on them but you’re making them lethargic and hopeless. And I think you want to do that with me too but that won’t be possible, I believe.”

“Oh, is it not?” Consus said and came a little closer to me and lifted his hand, reaching towards my shoulder.

I didn’t budge and let him touch me. I breathed in and felt it for a second as I see orange dripping out of Consus, nebulous bonds between him and the others. It was dripping out of Janus’s ears, running out of Virgil’s mouth and bleeding through Logan’s shirt where his heart would be.

I focused again on Consus and his eyes were hard and the smile was gone.

“I said it wouldn’t work,” I repeat bitterly and put my hand on his on my shoulder. “I felt like you do now. I know what’s happening, Consus; You’ve changed too. We didn’t watch you like you watched us and missed it, but you changed and you’re no longer Tactfulness anymore, are you?”

He gaped. It had to be worse than I initially thought, as I saw the orange suddenly crowed around Consus and came off the others. Logan was the first to regain his senses fully and I watched him come towards us from the corner of my eye, but stopped him with a hand wave. He was wrong. We were not in danger. It was Consus who was a danger to himself.

“You mediated between us,” I said to Consus as he still was not talking and took his hand from my shoulder to hold it fondly. “You made sure all of us were cared for when we were kids. You always said that just being there for us was all you needed and I think that was the truth but – We left you with no one to care for, didn’t we? Logan, Roman and I left and Virgil left too. Janus and Remus didn’t let you do your job anymore and we were working ourselves to the ground. I feel the weird void that’s enveloping us. I feel the sadness and apathy too. And sometimes I don’t know how to deal with them, so I go to Roman, who tells me a story, or go to Logan, who will recount the last documentary he watched. And sometimes I go to Virgil and we sit on the bed and -”

I stopped as tears rolled over his cheeks. I lifted my left to his face to push away the tears. I didn’t tell him to stop though. He obviously needed this. No, he needed far more.

“Oh hun... What’s your function? Can you tell me?”

He opened his mouth as the tears stopped. I didn’t move my hands from his cheek or from his hand. I squeezed his hand and bowed my head a little in effort to make him understand that I meant no harm.

“Depression... I’ve become Depression.”

Janus and Logan inhaled sharply and I wished I would have been as surprised as they were. But I was not. I had felt parts of it. Nowhere nearly as extreme as Consus must have but I did and those snippets alone were overwhelming in their own right.

I nodded to myself and then told him: “It was very brave of you to tell us that. I am sure it must have been very scary and I am very proud of you that you did.”

His eyes didn’t meet mine and he looked to the floor. I let him pull away from me and folded my hands in front of my stomach as I watched Consus slowly making peace with what he had just told us. I didn’t want to overwhelm him all at once, not since I still needed to figure out what had happened to the twins, which certainly was his doing as well.

Yet before I could think any further something crashed into the living room through the door from the hallway. A flash of green shot past me towards Consus and at once hell had broken loose.

* * *

POV Janus

Remus. Remus was here.

Dressed in a neon green shirt and boxershorts with an alien pattern on it he had stormed inside and was now holding Consus by the neck and pressing him up against a wall. He looked agitated, veins sticking out on his forehead as clammy sweat shone on his skin and his breath raced as if he had trouble to keep himself up right.

I was so surprised by the sudden appearance; I first didn’t even register that Consus was merely fighting back until Remus screamed: “WhAt HaVe YoU dOnE tO mY bRoThEr AnD wHeRe Is He?!”

Consus gasped for air and finally I got moving. Quick I walked up Remus and shook him by the shoulder so he would finally let go of Consus. Sadly, brute force was not one of my strengths and I didn’t manage to do much.

“REmus!” I cried out and tried to pull harder on his shoulder. “Let him go! He can’t answer you, if you’re suffocating him!”

And then suddenly another side was pressed against me, pulled at Remus’s shoulder as well and in a flash, Remus got yanked back. Remus growled lowly, as Consus dropped coughing on the floor. Fledging his teeth Remus turned to the side next to me and got a hiss in return. Ignoring my will to live I stepped in between them and held my gloved hands in front of their faces.

“We are _absolutely_ in shape to have you two fight as it is now! So, be my guest to rip each other apart,” I told them tensely and watched Virgil back down as Remus fledged his teeth once more.

Rashly, Remus stepped towards me, I sensed his intention to harm me, as he suddenly stumbled and I managed to catch him just in time before he dropped to the floor.

“What the heck?” Virgil asked while Logan stepped to my side and helped me hold Remus upright.

“He fucked me up with his powers!” Remus slurred and pointed towards Consus.

I looked to him kneeling on the floor, Patton was sitting beside him and stroking his back as he looked up to me as if he expected me to know what to do now. Because he thought that I always had an answer ready. But I didn’t. Not right away at least.

I focused back again on Remus and tried to catch his look, which I managed after he realized that Consus wasn’t going to defend himself. Now seeing him properly, Remus looked like terrible. He was paler than ever, his eyes bloodshot and dried drool was sticking on the edges of his mouth. He also blinked far more frequently than he should have and I motioned Logan to help me straighten him up a bit more.

“Were you- Has he put you to sleep?” I asked confused.

Remus huffed and I saw him trying to focus more on what he wanted to tell me. But something didn’t seem to work out and he only muttered viciously: “I’ve tried to come down. I’ve tried to kill him! He fucked with Roman and I’ll kill him!”

“I offered him rest when he was exhausted. He jumped at the opportunity,” Consus suddenly said with raspy voice and weakly looked up to the creative side.

Remus didn’t take that well. He began to screech and fight against Logan and Janus, so that Virgil had to come to their side to help them restrain him.

“Did he know what you were doing to him?! Did he know what you meant with rest?!” Remus spat angrily towards Consus and I thought about simply letting him go and have his fun with Consus.

“Oh, I’m afraid he did not care at that point, Remus.”

“YOU ARE LYING!”

“I wish I was bu-”

“You took advantage of his feeble state! You gave him what he wanted despite knowing what he _needed_! You used him to get some petty revenge against Janus and Virgil and re-establish your stupid role in Thomas’s life! You are no better than them! You manipulated him no matter how much he agreed to this! He wanted to stop suffering and you gave him a non-committal version of suicide and he _AGREED_! That doesn’t mean you helped him getting better but helped him feeling dead instead! Do you get that? Do you get what...”

Remus drifted off. Consus was shaking and running his cramped fingers through his hair. I lifted an eyebrow and watched Remus frown before he tilted his head and tapped against his own temple. He opened his mouth and I waited curiously for him to speak, as suddenly whimpering caught my attention.

Consus was now crumpled over himself, hands pulling at his hair and a green sheen was laying over his head.

“Remus please refrain from giving Consus intrusive thoughts. Like this we cannot solve this conflict,” Logan told Remus obviously having noticed the green sheen as well.

Yet as I looked to Remus, his face was blank, which was highly unusual. Virgil caught on as well and quickly walked towards Consus and crouched down observing him closely. And suddenly Virgil completely stilled. The room turned colder and I watched as Virgil reached for Consus face and gently lifted it. He run his thumb over his wet cheek and-

And a dark purple bruise came to light.

Pale concealer was sticking to Virgil’s fingers and we all looked up to Remus who was simply shaking his head with a blank look in his eyes before he began to giggle. Maniacally giggle.

We watched him in concern and Consus’s whimpering got louder. I felt Virgil’s panic slowly tugging on my thoughts and my mind was racing, searching for something to pull ourselves out of this mess, when Remus’s voice boomed through the room and made my stomach drop.

“He took on my intrusive thoughts and Roman’s bruised ego so we kept sleeping but still had our effects on Thomas! This self-deprecating idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an update!
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and especially comments would be appreciated🤗
> 
> Love y'all, take care and have a wonderful day❤️


	7. “I did not mean to trick him.”

POV Consus

I stood over their mutilated bodies. I was ramming a knife in Roman’s shoulder and cutting off an arm, muscles and bits and pieces of flesh dangling from the bone.

I was laughing and celebrating my reign of terror as everything around me rotted away.

And I was laughing. But I felt so sick and my head hurt so much. And I wanted to cry. I needed to cry so much but it was not happening and I was so lonely. I was sitting in blood and guts and I just wanted to be held but I was not worth it-

* * *

POV Logan

“Remus, as much as I do think that he does deserve to face some consequences-” I began but was cut off by the trashman himself.

“Oh, I’m not laughing because this is funny, nerd. I’m laughing because he has fucked himself royally with taking control over me. Like, this is seriously bad and I can’t stop it because he’s still fucking with my powers. I can’t do shit like this.”

My eyes went wide and I watched as Patton, Janus and Virgil just reacted the same. Consus had figuratively trapped himself in intrusive thoughts and the side controlling intrusive thoughts was unable to control them since Consus’s powers were still influencing him. This was a nightmarish situation and we still had no idea where Roman was, how to get Thomas out of bed or what was next to do. And as it seemed Patton was starting to cry soon which would not help to calm Virgil down and also would most likely render Janus quite useless.

I needed to get some clarity into this mess. It was the only thing I could offer anyway and I stood tall in front of Remus and began to focus.

“I might be able to clear up your mind, if you allow me to do so. Would that be agreeable with you?” I asked him in the hopes he would comply.

There was a weird look in his eyes for a moment before he cracked a grin and told me: “You helping me, nerdy wolverine? What gives? I thought, my “contributions” aren’t worth anything, so why would ya wanna help me?”

I blinked several times before I shook my head with a scowl and told him: “The intrusive thoughts are not helpful but that is not all you are. You encompass part of Thomas’s creativity, a more mature and darker part, which is vital to Thomas’s future as a video producer. Logically, it makes sense to help you. And additionally, I do not want this situation to stay as it is and we need you for that. So, may I proceed?”

Remus nodded slowly and I rubbed my thumb against my fingers before I lifted them and placed one hand on each side of Remus’s head. Now, that I had felt Consus’s influence I was able to see the orange fog wafting off him and also clinging on Remus. Carefully, I began to let my powers evoke and watched the indigo shadow like beams hit Roman’s head. Slowly, the fog cleared off and I watched Remus’s eyes slowly regain their usual energetic glimmer and his face stopping to look so pale.

Actually, I got the impression that he looked even more energetic than usual and stepped a bit back to give him a once over. He looked rested and his skin was clear and his hair a bit tussled but not greasy at all. He had actually smelled quite nice and I couldn’t help myself but shoot Conus another look, wondering what he had done to them.

* * *

POV Remus

I finally had my mind back. I clenched and unclenched my fingers and watched my muscles move like they were supposed to. I was my own again and almost I thought about leaving Consus to his thoughts so he could bath in misery for some longer. But then I remembered that I was not one to hold grudges and snapped myself back into his usual attire before I walked towards Consus.

With a wide grin I crouched in front of him and let myself dive into the tasty little nightmares Consus had brought upon himself. They were bloody and violent and were hitting him everywhere where it counted. His adoration for Roman, his fear of responsibility and abandonment. It was twisting his insides and making his head scream in agony and I could not relish it one bit.

“Well, can’t even be angry with the prick,” I mumbled and looked over to Virgil who had knelt down beside him and Patton.

He gulped and furrowed his brows. I sighed and shook my head. With a hand wave my powers retreated and the grip of the thoughts lessened from Consus. I watched as he tumbled forwards, how Patton cradled him in his arms and I clicked my tongue.

“He won’t be able to tell us where Ro is for a while. These pictures are going to haunt him a good few weeks,” I said with a wide grin before I let it drop and rose to my feet.

I watched Virgil wanting to question what I meant when Logan came before and turned towards him as he asked: “Is there not an air of urgency for us to find out where Roman is? How else are we going to get Thomas out of bed?”

I began to chuckle and motioned for Virgil to stand up. Surprisingly, he accommodated my request and I rolled my shoulders with ease before summoning my morning star.

“There is more than one way to get Thomas out of bed. If we scare him enough, he’ll move. Also, judging the wimp here, Ro’s save. He can wait until Connie is able to talk again. I’ll give him around an hour. Until then we’ve gotten Thomas out of bed and you can tell him to talk to his friends or something.”

I was already prepared to sink out and get to Thomas’s side as Janus held me by the arm. I rose my eye brows in curiosity and made out the sickly worried look on his face. Ah, yes. I was dangerous to Thomas. Sure.

“The nerd said already I’m more than intrusive thoughts, Jan. Sorry you never took that into account when you made your schemes,” I snarled and turned away from him.

Not even waiting for Janus to snap back at me, I told, well more like commanded, Virgil and Logan: “Emo, you’re coming with me. I can work with the adrenaline, you give off. Lo, you’ll keep us in check and deal with the man when we’ve shocked him to his feet. Got it?”

I didn’t wait for their confirmation and sunk out with them in tow. It might not have been entirely fair to use the intonation Imagination had always used. But life never was fair and I did not need to have Janus nag me for shit that was not my fault. Even though I almost regretted doing it when the last thing I heard before we sunk out was Consus weeping louder.

* * *

Quill had come over and was keeping Thomas company for the time being. I didn’t go bloody or gory to get him to wake up, but went for a bit of existential fear with Virgil’s help. It would have been a rather fun project, if it hadn’t been a necessary move to wake our human up. And something like that should never be necessary.

Quill went to the bathroom and Thomas shot Virgil, Logan and me a look. Whispering he asked: “Are we really going to be fine? Are you going to bring Roman back?”

We three sides exchanged a look. Virgil’s look was laced with determination; not getting Roman back was out of question for him. Logan seemed to be just as determined however a little subdued. The shock of Consus’s betrayal had him hit harder than he wanted to let on. And I decided to speak up.

“Don’t know if we’ll be fine but we’re getting Ro. Consus was stupid to do this but he didn’t have any intentions on hurting us our you. Things simply got out hand.”

Thomas eyed me warily and pressed his lips together. He didn’t know how to trust me but he didn’t have another option. The bathroom door opened and we three decided that it was time for us to go. Quietly we bid Thomas goodbye and sunk back into the Mindscape.

With relief I rolled my shoulders and looked around in the living room. Virgil and Logan were looking around too and we soon spotted Consus sitting on the couch with a bottle of water in his hands. Patton sat to his right and Janus stood to his left and turned towards us. I exchanged an icy look with him, wide grin already plastered on my lips, when I found guilt sparkling in his eyes. So much for holding a grudge, I decided and let the cold melt within my demeanour.

“Consus, I see you are conscious again,” Logan stated awkwardly.

I eyed him curiously and observed how Virgil walked towards the orange troublemaker as Logan followed stiffly. I walked a little closer too, but kept my distance. The orange didn’t look up to us. He was still and his hair tousled and greasy. The miserable little thing probably hadn’t showered in a while and I was surprised that the others hadn’t caught onto his more and more depressed state. Usually, they were a little more observant than that.

“I did not mean to trick him.”

I rose my brows and finally strode to the rest, sitting down on the table in front of the couch. Consus looked up and met my gaze. The orange looked younger.

“But he was hurt so much, Remus. There was so much and I could not take it all away at once. It would have hurt him more. So, I gave him the only rest I can give. I do not want this to last forever. I do not want control or power. I do not like control or power. Not like this at least. And not over other sides.”

I clacked my tongue and let my expression change from contemplative to angry to amused to stern and eventually to resigned. His eyes wavered and I shook my head.

“I know, Connie,” I said calmly as he sunk more and more into himself. “I saw what the thoughts were about and what they made you feel. So, I get the intentions behind all of this. And your plan was way better than anything the other twinks could have come up with but – And I don’t like to say this because it really doesn’t fit my brand to be all wise and shit but instead of helping Roman all by yourself, why didn’t you try and tell the others to lay off of him? Like, he’s been overworked as hell and you knew that he wasn’t doing well. You knew all the reasons in fact. So, you could have come to us and told us. But you didn’t and I don’t get why. You’re smarter than J. Always were.”

Consus stayed silent. His eyes were so void and his spirit so hollow. It was disgustingly heart-breaking to watch and I really had a hard time to not, I don’t know, comfort him or something. But I couldn’t as he stood up and was suddenly faintly smiling again. Patton let out a revolting yelp but could not keep the orange from starting to walk towards the hallway.

“He is in my room. Let us get him out,” Consus announced and gave us all a probing look.

With a sigh I got up and walked after him. The others followed and Consus led us to his room upstairs. We went into the other hallway, the hallway of me and Consus. Janus’s door had already moved away and now it was only his and my door on this comedically long hallway.

Consus was moving around sluggishly before he reached for his own door. He turned and shot me a look. Then one to Logan and let out a weak breath. Slowly, he opened the door and we walked inside.

I hadn’t really paid attention when I escaped and it had been quite some time since I had paid the side a visit, so I looked around curiously. The walls were white with a slight tinge of orange in it. Same floor as Thomas’s apartment. There were no pictures on the wall. Nothing was displayed anywhere. There was an empty fruit bowl on the kitchen counter and something twisted hard in my bowels that I actually winced out loud.

“Consus, where are your things?” Virgil asked behind me with sounding like frost before it melts in the first lights of dawn.

He didn’t respond and walked upstairs. That was right, I had come from upstairs and followed him with a bad feeling in my – well, in my everything. Like, my body was screaming that all of this was wrong and off and-

We stood upstairs and there were three more doors on the right side. There weren’t three other doors in my room or in the others as far as I knew. And I looked at them and realized that I had fled out of the on to the most right. There was a sign on its front with my name on it. The one in the middle had Roman’s and the one to the most left-

“Why is my name on this door?” Logan asked before I could even finish the thought.

Consus turned and looked at the teacher with a mellow look.

“It was a security measure,” Consus explained and waved towards the most left door. “You and the twins encompass most of Thomas’s passion and drive. I needed Roman of course, but I could not rule out that you might be overly suspicious of me and figure things out before I had everything ready. So, I made a room for you to rest as well. I also was not entirely sure if I would have to subdue you, Remus. I did not have enough evidence to say if you were still connected enough with Roman to know that he had fallen under my powers or not. It was good that I was careful. I hope it was to your liking.”

I furrowed my brow. I hadn’t really paid attention when I woke up. It had been pleasantly dark, it did smell like something was rotting and I had fallen quite softly on forest floor. My memories came back more clearly and I remembered the chilling sounds of the wind and creatures hiding in the shadows. It was a perfect imitation from the sounds in my own room. I had also a waterbed, which Consus knew because he had been there a few times. But the room hadn’t been a perfect imitation. It was a little less livid and more relaxing but it was close to what I knew. It was a good recreation.

Recreation.

Creation.

_Creation._

I grabbed Consus’s shoulder and asked him intently and with no hint of amusement: “You _created_ these rooms? All three of them?”

Consus gulped. He knew why I was alert. He better knew why I was alert.

“Yes. It-”

“You can’t create things!” Virgil screeched and I nodded icy agreement as Consus shrunk under my and Virgil’s concerned gazes.

“Yes, I can. It just takes a lot more time than for you guys. And energy, I suppose.”

I leaned forwards and lowered myself a little to look directly into his orange eyes. The white was a little yellow-ish and the bruise on his cheek was turning purple. It didn’t look good on him. He did not draw back as I slowly opened my mouth and spoke with the _**voice**_.

“Oh, my little puppet... How long did it take you to create them? And what did you give away to sustain it?”

I hadn’t used the _**voice**_ in so long, I had almost forgotten how sweet and tempting it sounded. I hated it. It was too old and too not me for me to use it. And yet it served its purpose as Consus leaned forwards and rested his forehead against mine. I didn’t miss the longing and nostalgic look in his eyes before he closed them and answered willingly.

“Five months. Things disappeared from my room as I went on. I do not have a bed anymore. And I cannot let out water all the time. The food was gone first but I could eat the left-overs from dinner before I started to get invited to eat with the rest.”

I let the _**voice**_ drop. It was an old trick of Imagination and for some reason I had inherited it instead of Roman. Maybe because it was too lusty and desire-y for Roman’s theme. I didn’t know and I didn’t care. I pulled away from Consus’s face and gently turned him towards Roman’s door.

“Oh, my little puppet. We’ll get you your stuff back, when this is over. I will make sure it is nice and soft for you. But now you get to show us what you have done for Roman’s room.”

Consus nodded. With an audible gulp he reached for the door handle in the middle and opened the door.


End file.
